Txting U Luv 2
by NOLONGERAFANFIC
Summary: The sequel to the infamous story Txting U Luv. Bella's ungrounded and still plotting her revenge... But Edward has made his own allience and is plotting back. I'm SO sorry this took SO long. PLease R&R so taht I know you guys still love me!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

So here's what's happened to me in the last week that I didn't exactly _want_ to happen:

_1) I was grounded. Talk about being a typical teenager._

_2) I discovered_ The Chat Room.

_3) Edward spied on me through Chat, the evil little demented website itself…_

_4) I phoned Esme and Charlise and told them to help me with revenge._

_5) We started plotting. But Rosalie is on Edward's side….so things are kinda bumpy…._

**Dr. Perfect23: You got the mustard?**

**Clumsy18: And the ketchup…**

**Mamabat26: Perfect…**

So yeah. Revenge is now in the air like a new fresh spring. Or maybe even a new box of donuts just being opened… Or even that new car smell…

ANYWAY…*Slap* A-D-D Much Bella? Geez…FLASHBACK TIME!

"_I'm going to trust you okay? But this alliance can only end badly. The proper strategy involves skill and the element of *jazz-hands* surprise.." Jasper said quietly. _

_Him, Alice, Esme, And I were sitting in the Cullen's living room while _The Others_ were away. It was are only chance to plot…and we abused it…_

**BlondesRsmart: I'll keep in touch with you and *Codename: 5467856341SHOP* through this ingenious website. Meet us outside the school at 19:00pm tomorrow and we'll discuses our tactics.**

**Clumsy18: Then we're all set. Anybody have any questions?**

**Mamabat26: When is 19 o'clock exactly?**

**Clumsy18: Good point…**

Meanwhile…In the exact same galaxy not too far, far away… _(Star Wars Fans Are Currently Grinning…)_

"Edward, this is ridicules. If they were going to do something to us they would have done it hours ago. We're just wasting our time." Rosalie said.

"No we're not," I argued, "And you'll thank me for these precautions once they save your little Prada shoes and matching handbag."

I set up the last metal spring.

"There," I said, standing up, "All finished."

Emmett stared down at the ground.

"You really think 267 mouse-traps are gonna stop them?"

He laughed. I sighed.

"You have a better plan?" I inquired.

"Yeah, as a-matter-of-fact I do. Rosalie, toss me that superglue."

_And Thus Txtng U Luv 2 Was Born!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Hulk21: That's it! I'm going to Re-Kill all of them! They have gone 2 far this time!**

**Vampire110: What happened? **

**Hulk21: Rosalie happened! She's throwing a fit! She flung the dresser through the wall!**

**Vampire110: Do I wanna know why?**

**Hulk21: It's because of your little Homo Sapien, that's why! Her and all her little pranking demons burned all of Rosalie's clothes!**

**Vampire110: **_**All**_** of her clothes..?**

**Hulk21: I will slap you-don't think I wont't cause I will.**

**And yes! Except for what she's wearing! Their it is, right there in the backyard, a HUGE piles of ashes!**

**Vampire110: He-He-Ha-He-He…**

**Hulk21: WHATZ DO FUNNY?!?!**

**Vampire110: Nothin…**

**Hulk21: Ugh!**

Ten Minutes Pass

**Vampire110: Em?**

**Vampire110: Emmett?**

**Vampire110: You-Hooo?**

**Vampire110: Where are you?**

**Vampire110: Yell-O, where'd you go bro?**

**Sightbabe18: Nowhere where you will ever find him..**

**Vampire110: Le Gasp! Alice!**

**Sightbabe18: MhawHaHa!**

She logged off, and I was left alone.

MEANWHILE

**Clumsy18: OMG****, that was HILARIOUS!!**

**BlondesRsmart: You're tellin' me!**

**Clumsy18: And when you lit that jacket-**

**BlondesRsmart: Priceless!**

**Clumsy18: Ha, Ha! LOL.**

**Sightbabe18: We've got him guys. Operation 585843202570 is good to go.**

**Clumsy18: Excellent…But who made the 'operation' names? **

**BlondesRsmart: I did. Why?**

**Clumsy18: Because no one is ever going to remember Operation 58584BlahBlahBlah-whatever-you-wrote! Let's shorten it!**

**Mamabat26: From now on it's Operation 5854320257!**

**Clumsy18: Esme, all you did was take away one number!**

**Dr. Perfect23: Yep, and now it's shorter! Good work everybody!**

**Clumsy18: … Hey, Guys, It's Time! Operation Lots-Of-Numbers is a go! Everybody get into positions!**

**Sightbabe18: Sightbabe18, signing off. **_*Beep*_

**Dr. Perfect23: OUT! **_*Beep*_

**Mamabat26: Um…I'll just follow him… **_*Beep*_

**Clumsy18: Jasper?**

**Clumsy18: Jas-Per?**

**Clumsy18: Did you _fall asleep_?**

**Clumsy18: JASPER!!**

**Clumsy18: ….You better answer me sometime in the next five seconds or I'll assume the worst possible situation has happened to you…**

Five Seconds Later

**Clumsy18: JASPER I AM GOING TO RE-KILL YOU!!! YOU WILL DIE IF YOU DO NOT ANSWER ME, I WILL-**

**\Vampire110: Sheesh, calm down.**

**Clumsy18: Edward?…...What have you done with Jasper?**

**Vampire110: **_*Beep*_

10 MINUTES LATER

"Alice, Alice: they have Jasper." I said, catching my breath. I sat down and grabbed a Sports Drink out of nowhere in particular. Ah, much better.

"That's okay Bella, we've got Emmett."

"Where is he?" I asked, they had never really told me.

"Somewhere where no one can hear him screaming." She said menacingly.

5 MINUTES LATER

"Really Alice? You drowned him? Really?"

I looked down into the murky water. It's cold mist was raising up into the night air and apparently Emmett was _sinking_ into the night air. Water. Whatever. Let's just all agree that I stink at analogies. Alice sighed.

"Why not," She said, "We don't need to breathe."

_*Ring, Ring, Ring-Ring*_

Alice flipped up her small silver phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello??"

"Hell-O??"

I poked Alice's shoulder,

"It's a Txt hun, no ones going to pick up the other line."

She made a face, "I knew that," She said, "I was testing you."

She turned the screen to us and clicked Open Txt. It said-

_Da-Da-Dun! Cliffhanger!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

**Look Behind U.**

Almost at the exact same time Alice and I turned around. It was as if our nerves were on the same wire, electrocuting us to move. And if I look back on this scene twenty years from now I swear I can still hear The Exorcist theme song Charlise played off his Ipod to set the eerie mood…

But it was what we saw that really disturbed us. There, laying in the woods, was the body…

MEANWHILE…

"Steady…steady…Steady Jacob!" I hissed. Jacob sat down on his rear and sighed.

"Now?" He complained.

I cut him off with a hand-slash-like-movement.

"Not yet. We need to wait for Rosalie."

"But she left for Emmett's big rescue an hour ago, what's taking her so long?"

BACK AT THE LOCATION THAT BELLA AND ALICE ARE CURRENTLY STANDING BUT I HAVEN'T YET DESCRIBED AS TO WHERE…

Ok, so it wasn't a body. In fact it wasn't anything. At all. I was confused-and hungry. Man, what I wouldn't do for a nice Hot-Fudge-Sundae Pop-Tart right about now…

"Bella!"

With extra little sprinkles, ad some soda…

"Bella, snap out of it, you're drooling!" Alice chimed.

I whipped off my face. Embarrassing much?

"Oh, My Sparkling Unicorn! What the Credit-Score is that!" Alice yelled.

I turned in the direction she was looking. Standing in the clearing of the woods was Jacob. And Rosalie, and Edward. I waved to Edward. He waved Back. Alice slapped me. Rosalie slapped Edward. We both grinned. Alice and Rosalie both grimaced.

"Give us back Emmett Tinker-Bell! Or we will be forced to use deadly force!" Rosalie yelled. Alice smiled.

"I get your husband, you get mine. I think it's a pretty even trade don't you?"

Rosalie stomped her foot. (Jacob: *laughing* "Inside Joke Edward.")

"It is SO NOT a fair trade!" She whined.

"Your right," Alice said, "Emmett is a little too ugly for it to be even."

Rosalie made a face, and I was so surprised that she didn't snap her fingers in Z formation…

"Have it your way then." She said. Then it started to rain. Rain werewolves with water-balloons that is.

"Omigod!" Alice screamed. "I'm going to kill you Rosalie!"

So then, Alice, Charlise, and Esme, chased after the other vampires. They ran full speed…and kinda forgot me…

**Clumsy18: Well that totally…stunk.**

**Vampire110: I know right, when will they give it a rest?**

**Clumsy18: When we stop fighting.**

**Vampire110: Bella…**

"I wanna stop fighting." He finished. I looked over to my window where he'd crawled in.

I closed off the Chat room and sat down on my bed.

"I dunno Edward, I'm having fun fighting, and it hasn't really affected us, has it?" I said.

"I guess not." He replied, and then he leaned down and kissed me. Then as soon as our lips touched, they parted.

"Charlie." We both said. Edward grabbed the window and tried to pull it open.

"Bella, did you lock the window?" He asked, struggling.

"No. I haven't even stood up yet." I said.

"It won't open." He hissed.

I sighed.

"Really, Edward? You're going to let a window stop you." I said.

"Let me rephrase, I can't open the window without breaking it." He said.

"And that's not the worst of our problems." He said. He pondered for a moment.

"Would it be childish of me to hide in your closet?" He asked.

I felt a wave of DeJaVu (Don't ask me how you spell that word…)

"No." I answered.

Edward reached for the handle and opened the closet, and Alice's 500-somethin' pairs of shoes rained down in an avalanche.

Edward stuffed the shoes back into the closet and closed that door. And behind us, another door opened. Who was it?

And the sixty-thousand dollar question goes to-

So yeah, I'm grounded. Again. My dad left the room with a smile and I looked out of my window to find Edward enclosing his hands around Rosalie's neck. In her hands she held a blowtorch. I then realized my window was welded shut.

"Kick her butt Edward." I whispered.

So three hours later it's about 5 A.M.

**Clumsy18: Hi.**

**Vampire110: Hello.**


End file.
